sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
NAS Miramar
NAS Miramar (NASM) is a public dual runway Naval Air Station in 'Du Sud Isle' in the Aldabra Sea, Northeast Nautilus border, part of the Tuarua Fiji regions, South of mainland Corsica. Landing Advisories *Minimum approach to 50m *Runways 18 L and 36 R 200 meters by 20 meters *Runway 14/32 120 meters by 20 meters *Runway 18 L start Background Naval Air Station Miramar is meant to reflect the existence and purpose of the RL Miramar naval facility up to 1996. NAS Miramar group is part of the United States Navy SL group. Nest of US Navy SL Third Fleet. Home to Cougar's Sore Bottom Sailing Club. Naval Air Station Miramar is meant to reflect th existence and purpose of the RL Miramar naval facility. The United States Navy Fighter Weapons School (NFWS), better known as Top Gun, was the ultimate Fighter School of the United States Navy and had its home at Naval Air Station Miramar in Miramar, California until 1996. Top Gun was founded on 3rd March 1969 to train pilots air tactics to encounter the bad results of the fighter pilots in the Vietnam war. For the first time, the so called dissimilar air combat training (DACT) was introduced, in which the American pilots didn’t fight against the similar plane they were flying themselves but against different, often smaller, more maneuverable aircraft, such as the Soviet Migs were at the height of Miramar's NFWS era. United States Navy SL Naval Air Station Miramar Du Sud Isle - Tuarua Fiji Station commander: CAPT Asra "Cougar" Kron NFWS lead instructor: CAPT Vickster "Speed" Kuhn Station Master Chief: MCPO Margot "Witch" Fenring Welcome to US Navy's NAS Miramar. NAS Miramar, at the moment in Tuarua Fiji's Du Sud Isle, is a Naval Air Station of Second Life's US Navy. It serves as the nest of the Third Fleet, harboring its assigned squadrons, among which VF-101 of Carrier Strike Group 11 (CSG 11). List of mainstay units: Resident units: Air: VF-84, VF-154, HSC-13, HS-4, VRC-1, VT-10 Sea: USS Defiant FFG-69 and TFSO 1 and 2 groups Rotating/Guest Units: VF-101, VR-54, NFDT (Blue Angels), VFC-13 Just as the real NAS Miramar in Miramar, California, from 1969 to 1996, the Navy Fighter Weapons School (NFWS), aka Top Gun, is its primary role. A mix of theory and hands on training, flight and combat practice and a competition make for the NFWS program, after which the naval aviators who successfully complete the course receive Top Gun grade, the Top crew from each edition being given the option of remaining as instructors at Miramar. What we do: - Maintain the resident crews on a high level of readiness through regular missions in the area and in collaboration with other US Navy SL units, and assigned patrols along the most used routes to and from GOTO stations, bases and airports. - Train the crews to the highest possible standard of expertise in their aircraft and mission types. - Carry out Top Gun courses regularly, in order to keep the Fleet squadrons top crews in a high readiness status at full performance capability. USNTPS - We also test aircraft for several SL manufacturers at the United States Naval Test Pilot School (USNTPS) which provides not only assessments for new Fleet assets but also help to improve the quality and performance of SL aviation products in general. How you fit in: If you like military Role Play and in particular naval sea and air operations and Navy life, NAS Miramar is the place to be. Our group is one of the naval groups in the general US Navy SL group, which aggregates different US Navy groups/units under one flag. Being part of the resident crews means choosing a role/part to play, be it enlisted, commissioned or even a civilian specialist. There are pilot and RIO positions to be filled in the carrier based squadrons stationed at Miramar, all crew positions with rotor patrol and SAR and a COD component and also seamen crew positions with the Titan component. Ground stations are available, namely Air Traffic Control (ATC), Station Police and maintenance. Facilities Pilots' facilities *Rez area *US Navy SL instalation *US Navy SL Briefing Room *US Navy SL Mess *US Navy SL Barracks and Gym *US Navy SL seaplane ramp (small planes) *US Navy SL Port *ATC *1 public helipad *temporary aircraft parking on the Southeast tarmac (exit 18 L to the left) *Runway lights General facilities *Cougar's Sore Bottom Sailing Club *Visitor slips and docks around Cougar's Images NAS Miramar.png|NAS Miramar, (January 2016).|link=http://nasmiramar.blogspot.com/ NASM Map 001.jpg|NAS Miramar map|link=http://nasmiramar.blogspot.com/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Open Airports Category:Military Airports Category:Naval Air Station Category:Open Airports (Nautilus) Category:Nautilus